LinkSheik YAOI: Hidden Feelings
by Chicoine10
Summary: A yaoi about Link and Sheik where Sheik has been separated from Zelda and is beginning to have thoughts and feelings of his own, but what is this strong admiration for Link? This is new...


"I'm sorry I keep getting us lost like this..." Sheik turned his brilliant red eyes in Link's direction. "I haven't been of much use since gaining a body and mind of my own, but it really is nice being apart from Zelda now." Sheik chuckled lightly, pulling down the sweaty fabric that had protected his tanned nose and mouth. He shifted his gaze elsewhere, examining the beautiful greenery that grew among the mountain rocks and narrow pathways they traveled down.

Link sighed and looked to the sky as if for an answer or of guidance. Sheik had finally been able to get to know Link through his own thoughts and feelings. He could now appreciate the admiration he felt for the Hero of Time.

"You suppose we ought to take a break? The sun is starting to set and we've made quite a dent in our journey. We might need to regain our energy if we—."

"Hmph," Link bounced down into a secluded area with shelter by the rock structure of the mountains. "We can stay here." He agreed quietly. Link was kind, but always mysterious by his quiet nature.

Sheik smiled at the thought of having at least somewhat of a helpful idea.  
Instantly, Link had curled up with his arms resting under him as a pillow. Sheik wondered if Link was upset with him, though he tried not to be a bother and swiftly took out enemies without much trouble. Link did not have his back to him, though, which would have shown that he was unhappy about something and wanted privacy. Sheik thought to himself, making up silly ideas in his head.

Sheik sighed as he plopped down onto the ground with faint exhaustion. He wasn't really all that tired, but it be best for their hero to be well rested.

Sheik reached in and pulled from a pouch tied around his waist, a set of berries. The small plump fruits rolled around in his bandaged palm as he observed them. He reluctantly consumed one of the fruits he had picked up from the Yuwaku Forest. There had been stories of its mystical ways, but they had always just been stories. No one had personally been through anything strange in that forest.

Sheik finished off the few berries he had and turned to lay on his side. Link wasn't that much further from himself. Sheik blinked and looked over into Link's peaceful face and flawless form with subtle blonde strands of hair that fell flatteringly around his cheeks.

Sheik suddenly felt his face burn and imagined it radiating like the sun with the heat that burned from his cheeks. A jolt shot down his body and abruptly found himself aroused. He turned away from Link, trying to contain himself, but that didn't help much. The caved area they were trapped in kept in the heat that expanded from both of their bodies and Sheik felt his own body begin to perspire. He tried throwing off layers, but it wasn't enough. He ripped at the blue fabric that clothed him to reveal his bare chest.

What was happening to him? He thought in agitation as he forced himself to be comfortable, but nothing worked. He glanced back over to Link to see if he was feeling the same way, by chance. Link remained still, quiet, and beautiful. Sheik felt an instant urge to be closer to the other boy, to caress his soft skin. Sheik did as his body asked of him and pulled the dreaming hero to his chest. Sheik looked down, scanning over the features of the Hylian boy and brushing his bronze hair back to see it more clearly.  
A second compulsion asked him to taste the motionless lips lightly placed just above his perfect thin chin. Sheik slipped his tongue eagerly across Link's sweet lips and slipped its way inside his mouth without a second thought. His hands moved across Link's body involuntarily as one hand gripped behind Link's neck, pulling him closer.

Link gasped awake, pushing at Sheik's hard chest, but his hold on Link was to strong. He couldn't stop or even apologize. He finally had a taste of what he was in for and he didn't want to give it up now.  
"Sheik! What the—?!" Sheik pressed his lips against Link's with a firm pull at the back of his head where Sheik's fingers dwindled in his hair and knocking off his cap.

Link struggled and squirmed within Sheik's embrace. He wanted to feel Link without the annoyance of the cloth in the way. He wanted to touch his perfect skin. Sheik itched at a way to tear the belt from around Link with one hand while keeping him in his capture. Once it was unbuckled was enough for now. He reached up the green colored tunic and under the white under shirt until he felt his fingers make contact with the smooth skin texture. Sheik wrapped his hand around to Link's back to pull him closer against him, though there was not really any distance between them, but Sheik felt it was not close enough.

"Ah! Sheik!" Link cried again, his lips breaking away. "What are you doing?!"

"Link...," Sheik begged, reaching to kiss the side of Link's neck. Link made a small noise then another but of frustration.

"Sheik, please..." Link continued struggling. "Why are you doing this?"

"I...I..." Sheik tried replying in between each kiss that made way down Link's neck and to his clavicle, but couldn't come up with a reason.

Link grunted, not giving up just yet.

"I just want you, Link." Sheik beseeched, holding him tight to his body.  
"But you never...said anything...before..." Link struggled to say, still squirming to bust free.

"Just give yourself to me for tonight."

"Sheik!" Link shouted in disgrace.

"You're so cute." Sheik commented under his breath as he then reached to yank the tunic, along with the white undershirt, over Link's head and off his stubborn body. Sheik tossed it aside without care to comfortably explore Link's body.

"Stop it, Sheik. Stop it..." Link muttered between his teeth.  
"I can't..." Sheik found himself familiar with Link's strong chest and arching back and moved his hands south, slipping a hand under the waistband of his white tights.

"Sh—Sheik..." Link warned with a following moan that turned his rapid movements into subtle rocking. Sheik played with Link's sensitive segments first gently than more aggressively after getting a firm hold and stroking it with pleasure.

Link gasped lightly and his cheeks glowed a rosy red of embarrassment, but it was the cutest expression Sheik had encountered on this boy's face. "Sheik..." Link moaned softly, his eyes squinting with feeling.  
"Link," Sheik replied, holding onto Link and feeling his body start to lean into him.

"This feels...weird...but not in...a bad way... I guess..." He admitted between breaths.

Finally. Sheik had Link accept him. He didn't know what it was that carried this emotion upon him, but if he were to guess, it would be the berries. No matter, the berries would only amplify the temptation for whatever it was that one wanted. The berries were the only way Sheik could discover that which he truly wanted and have him the courage to go for it—though their could have been a better way. Sheik took Link to the moon and back as they pressed through the night in an evening of pleasure and confessing of feelings. It was a discovered love that would last forever—or at least until they met back up with Zelda...or maybe not?


End file.
